


Glamours and Inhumane Humanity

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Just a little tho, Kind of AU, M/M, a little sex is insinuated, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hides behind a mask, we all know this, but what if the mask went deeper than cat eyes and a broken childhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamours and Inhumane Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malec trash squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=malec+trash+squad).



> Look who still can't write summaries. ME. Hi. I tried to be fluffy and smutty but I suck at that so this is what ever this is.

The glamour hides more than his eyes. 

It hides years of wear and tear, years of painful experiences that clearly haunt his warlock.

Alec learns the extent of the glamour slowly. Magnus lets it unravel bit by bit, until there is nowhere else, nothing else left to hide. Lets Alec's hands wander his body slowly, revels in the feeling of light fingers exploring his flaws. 

Alec explores, for hours on end, and when every crevice has been caressed, when every scar has been kissed, he will raise his eyes to meet Magnus's. He'll lean in close, he'll knock their noses together, and he'll whisper against his lips. 'All done.' 

Then, the next time they have a moment to spare, Magnus will reveal a new treasure. A new scar that couldn't be magicked away. A new part for Alec to kiss, an old story for Magnus to tell.

'This one?' Alec will whisper as he trails his lips down the two inch long scar on his thigh. 

'Raphael,' Magnus will reply shakily, 'he accidentally threw me off a building.'

Alec will chuckle. And Magnus will smile. 'How does that work?'

'I'm still trying to figure that out myself.'

\- - -

'Why do you hide it all?' 

They were snuggled together in bed, Alec with his hands scrunching Magnus's shirt between his fists in an effort to keep them warm, Magnus with his entire being wrapped around his Shadowhunter, and his face resting against his hair. 

'How does one show hundreds of years worth of flaws on their body, and stay beautiful?'

'You're beautiful, Magnus, with or without them.'

Magnus smiled sadly against Alec's hair. 'You love me. It's your job to think I'm beautiful.'

Alec huffed and knocked a fist into Magnus lightly. 'That's enough old man.' 

\- - -

'Do you think the universe has a plan?'

'Alec,' Magnus replied patiently, 'it is three a.m. Keep those thoughts for the shower.'

Alec smiled, and tried to make out the shape of Magnus's body.

'But do you think the universe made it so we would be together?'

'I think,' Magnus said with a sigh, 'that the universe created something beautiful. It created a world of love and laughter, and then it created a void. And in that void, it put hurt, and pain. And it took that void, and it sat it beside the beauty it created, and decided to call it humanity. The universe must be a dick though, because only a dick would let the void touch something as pure as you, Alexander.'

'You make no sense at three o'clock in the morning, Magnus Bane.'

'Go to sleep, Alec Lightwood.'

 

\- - -

Alec seemed to favor certain marks over all the others. 

He would kiss down Magnus's neck, run his hands over his biceps, and the fingers on his left hand would ghost over the burn scar that marred his inner arm. 

His mouth would kiss a slow trail down his neck, and he would sigh softly every time he found the scar he had received from a seraph blade. He would nuzzle it with his nose, and kiss it gently, before moving towards his collar bone. 

When Alec touches the scars that seem to be his favourite, Magnus lets himself feel beautiful. With no makeup or glamours to hide behind, Magnus lets Alec make him beautiful.

\- - -

The first time they make love, Magnus is incredibly careful. He makes sure everything is perfect. His hair, his clothes, everything. He puts his glamours up three times before they even get a kiss in.

Alec searches the smooth body before him, and Magnus leans up to kiss away the crease between his lovers eyes. 

'I want you,' Alec whispers softly, 'I want you.'

'You have me.'

Magnus frowns as Alec shakes his head, he huffs as Alec's fingers search for a nonexistent burn mark. 

'I mean you.'

Magnus's frown deepens, and Alec smiles. 'At least show me your eyes.' 

'Is that your kink, Alexander?'

Magnus smiles at the blush that creeps up Alec's pale neck. 'Maybe.'

His eyes flash gold, and Magnus thinks he sees Alec melt. 'Show me more.' 

Magnus sighs softly, before wiggling his way down onto his back. Alec raises his hips to help, before running his hands over bare skin again. 

Magnus lets him explore again, maybe this is Alec's way of building up the courage to go through with this. He knows what Alec will find. Five scars on his knee, five lines, one after the other, each one thicker than the last. A bit mark on his hip, the only proof that Raphael had ever lost control. And - 

'What's that one,' Alec asked gesturing to his chin.

'I was having a drink with Ragnor, I don't really remember much, but my glass exploded. My drink went everywhere and I got a nice chunk of glass stuck.' Alec winced. 'Ragnor had fun pulling it out.'

\- - -

He's hot and he's heavy. All of his weight is pressing on Alec and Alec has nowhere to run. His wet, hot tongue drags down his neck, and Alec wants it everywhere. His hands run down his thighs and find purchase under his knees and suddenly the world is different. 

Alec's eyelids flutter closed, and every star, every moon, every sun, flash behind them. Alec thinks that the universe is probably the most evil thing that has ever been beautiful, because a universe with pure intentions would have never built a man from broken pieces.

He opens his eyes to bright yellow ones, and decides that the universe never mattered. Because out of every person Alec could have found, he stumbled across the one man who should have been in the void. Out of every broken heart, Alec found one that had survived the pain of the world and still came out beautiful. Magnus Bane was never apart of the void. Magnus Bane came from the sun.

That person may have been built from broken pieces, he may be built for the void, but he was living in the beauty. He was living with love in his heart. And Alec thought that that made him beautiful.

\- - -

He's everywhere, and all Alec can see, all Alec can feel, and Alec can think, is Magnus.

Their hands are locked, and Alec finds himself watching the way Magnus moves his left thumb in time with his thrusts. 

Magnus buries his face in Alec's neck, and his breath running across Alec's collar bone causes a moan. Magnus's thumb twitches faster.

\- - -

Magnus stares at the ceiling and wonders if Alec has fallen asleep. He wonders if the world has fallen asleep too, because all he hears is silence.

'I'm scared of dying,' Alec whispers softly, 'because when I die, who will be here to love you?'

Magnus frowns, he lets his fingers trail down Alec's ribs and he sighs. 'You will love me.'

'I'll be dead.'

'Are you saying your love for me will die with you Alexander? Because that is not very romantic.'

'No,' Alec chuckles, 'I mean, who will tell you that you are beautiful? Even more so without the glamour?'

'I don't need anyone to tell me that. Alexander, I have never needed anyone to tell me that.'

'I know. But you deserve it. Because you are beautiful. And you don't need the glamour. And you just deserve to be loved.'

'I am loved.'

'I'm glad you know that.'

Magnus finds himself snuggled into Alec more than he was before, and he realizes that Alec has pulled him in tighter. 

'Can you do something for me?'

'Anything.'

'Don't put the glamour up when it's just us. I guess it - kind of, I guess - in a way, it makes me feel beautiful too. Like, when you call me beautiful, and you don't have the glamour up, and we look the same, and you have scars and I have scars and we just both look equal. I kind of feel less conscious of myself.'

 

Magnus presses his hand against Alec's heart, and finds himself nodding his head softly. 

'I would jump off the edge of the earth for you Alexander. Dropping a glamour would be an honor.'

'You crazy wizard,' Alec snorts, 'you crazy man.'

'I am a warlock, thank you very much. I will have you know that I do not own any pointy hats.'

Alec's laughter fills the room, and Magnus decides that scars do not make you ugly. Scars mark every inch of this Shadowhunter, and they do not make him ugly. Scars make you nothing more than human.


End file.
